Twilight Draws In
by charomoline
Summary: 2 years after Edward leaves Bella for her "own saftey". How long does it take to get over the love of your life? BxJ BxE


Twilight Draws In 

Disclaimer: None of the characters or songs are owned by us. They are merely used for our own pleasure! :D

This is chapter 1 there will be more! Written by 2 likeminded people ... one with the imagination and the other with a vague English ability!

Hope you enjoy.

Song 1 : Sia - Breathe me

Song 2: Kate Voegele - Wish you were here

Song 3: Lifehouse - Everything (Piano version. Found curtsey of youtube)

Song 4: Bella's Lullaby (Open to interpretation. Our personal preference is Yiruma – River Flows in You)

BPOV

I stood in the wings, peering through the curtains edge. I glanced beyond the blinding stage lights; the bar was full. A balding comedian was getting some laughs from the crowd, a short blonde woman winked at him; another fluttered her eyelashes in his direction whilst laughing. I was glad that there would be no one in the crowd I would recognise. A few of my friends knew my talent, but I rarely gave any of them the chance to see. It was easier that way. Along time ago I was told that a person sings to their very best when they could tap into a deep emotion. That they would only be able to get the audience to empathise if they could draw upon an emotion that was known well to them and they had felt. For this reason, I didn't share my talent with the people that knew me well; my feelings were easy enough to read at the best of times, I didn't want to completely expose them.

I sighed; thinking back on what had driven me to be peering through a stage curtain: Jacob. He knew of my ability, more than I let on to most people. It was he who encouraged me to do this, he felt it would help. I wasn't so convinced, but I knew I didn't want him here tonight. I needed this experience to be cathartic, to have a release, one I couldn't get around him. The pain needed to ease. God knows it had eaten up 2 years of my life already. Jacob refused to pry into my emotions, whether through grace or to shield himself I wasn't sure, but he promised to just be there for me and to be waiting after. I was eternally grateful; it would hurt him too much to see this side of me; that I knew. I couldn't intentionally cause him that kind of pain.

From the outside we appeared to be a normal couple. There was the small matter of a werewolf problem, but few knew or understood how different we were. Jacob and I shared a history of sorts and had an understanding of each other that many didn't understand. He knew I was tainted goods. I was selfish, he gave me his all and I gave him what little I could afford. I loved him, I needed the stability and the grounding he gave me and yet I couldn't fall in love with him. I was being so selfish, I wished I could return his faith and love in me and love him like he deserved. But I couldn't or I wouldn't. Of which I wasn't sure. Most nights I needed to leave him, the protection of his warm arms suffocated me, I longed for the cold air to chill me to the bone, to comfort me. It was my drug. It reawakened my senses. It made me feel alive. But like with all drugs its bittersweet side effect was to remind me of how silent he was in his understanding and how much he tried to understand.

My eyes flickered to the clock on the far wall. My stomach lurched, it was almost time.

'And now may I introduce, our next act, singer, Miss Bella Swan.' The crowd clapped politely. I drew in a deep breath and made my way to centre stage. I perched carefully on the stool in front of the mic as the haunting tune started on the piano behind me.

_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

_Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
Lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

_--_

EPOV

It had been too long. Alice saw nothing of her anymore and it scared me. I promised myself that I would get one last look. Just to check. To make sure she was ok. That would be all. At the back of my mind I knew I was treading a fine line. This wasn't what I needed. I sighed I remembered clearly how her blood sang, her whole body sang, drawing me in. I scolded myself. I ran my fingers threw my hair, a nervous habit, as I drew a breath, trying to rearrange my thoughts. I put the Volvo in to fifth and put my foot down. The speedometer read over 150mph. I hoped the speed would clear my mind; instead it jumbled my thoughts into a larger tangled mess. I stopped the Volvo abruptly. It wasn't helping. I needed to stop thinking. I pulled into a space on the side of the road and got out. I headed towards a group of people who stood clustered outside a bar. The neon sign shone in the darkness; "After Twilight". A piece of A4 paper on the window outside declared that tonight was an 'open mic' night. The place was heaving. Perfect. It had been a long time since I had been in the company of other people. I'd left my family; my thoughts were my only companion. From time to time I checked in with Alice. Perhaps tonight I could lose myself in a crowd. Amass myself in other people's trials and tribulations rather than my own.

I carefully edged past the crowd outside and strode in through the open door. I ducked into an empty booth that was tucked away in a corner, out of site. Perhaps the only reason it was free in comparison to the busy bar. A barmaid scuttled over with a silly grin on her face. I turned and glared at her, causing her to spin round and head straight back to the bar. Thank goodness. I sighed, trying to concentrate on the thoughts around me. Decisions on drink orders; money troubles. Insignificant in comparison to the pain I felt inside me. I looked down at my open palms that were resting on the table. My head shot up as I registered a voice singing. It was raw, full of emotion. It was beautiful. I twisted my body to try and see who could sing with such emotion. I stopped and inhaled. It hit me quickly. That smell. A delectable floral smell. Lavender, freesias and something so sweet it was unique. A smell that even if I lived hundreds...no thousands...of years I could never forget.

I shook my head, trying to shake some sense back into me. I scanned the room, the crowd, at speed. Nothing. My eyes rested on the stage and I was stunned. Immobile.

She was breathtaking, yet heartbreaking with it. It pained me to look. She appeared fragile and broken. I was captivated by her face, her body, the words she sung that cut through me like no knife could.

--

BPOV

The last notes played out, the applause was overwhelming.

I nodded to the pianist.

I picked up the guitar to the side of the mic, and started to sing once more.

_Gone away are the golden days  
Just a page in my diary  
So here I am a utopian citizen  
I'm still convinced  
There's no such thing as idealism_

_Memories they're following me like a shadow now  
And I'm dreamin'  
Cause I've already suffered the fever of disbelief_

_I've seen your act  
And I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

_It ain't hard to see  
Who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
And I wish you were here_

_I was true as the sky is blue  
I couldn't soon say the same for you  
So now I find denial in my eyes  
I'm mesmerized by the picture that's in my mind_

_Tell me when I'll finally see your shallow heart  
For what it is  
'Cause I don't want to keep on believin' in illusions_

_No no no_

_Cause I've seen your act  
And I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

_It ain't hard to see  
Who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
I wish you were here_

_Sometimes I can't explain  
And I'm so sorry that I can't  
I'll try to concentrate  
On your true identity_

_Cause I've seen your act  
And I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

_It ain't hard to see  
Who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

_I've seen your act  
_

_And I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

_It ain't hard to see  
Who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

_I wish you were here... Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I wish you were here... Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I wish you were here...  
I wish you were here...  
I wish you were here..._

--

EPOV

The more I watched, the more the pain was apparent. In her voice, her face, her persona. She truly believed that I didn't, had never, loved her. I was obviously a much better actor than I thought.

I moved quickly to the bar. I knew what I had to do. What I had to show her. I grabbed the signing up sheet. The barmaid I'd glared at earlier snapped at me 'This is our last act, you'll have to go on immediately or not at all.' I nodded without emotion. The voice at the back of my head tormented me. I knew I couldn't be satisfied with one look. This girl wasn't my Bella. She was broken. I'd broken her. I couldn't stop myself from trying.

I edged around the crowd, keeping against the wall. She couldn't see. Not yet. She needed to hear.

Bella finished. The Crowd loved her. Who couldn't? The pain was etched in her face. The raw emotion in her voice was real.

She left the stage. Quiet, unassuming. She made her way to the bar. Stopping every few seconds to smile weakly at someone's' compliment to her. I slipped onto the stage. I didn't want to draw attention yet. The crowd murmured in anticipation. I moved quickly to the piano. I signalled to the pianist that I could handle it. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he left the stage. I let my hands glide over the keys as I took a deep breath and played.

_Find me here_

_Speak to me _

_I to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

Her head snapped up and her eyes connected with mine. Our eyes joined as she moved towards the stage. Her eyes were wide. Unblinking. Like she had seen a ghost. She stood directly in front of me. I didn't notice any of the women who watched me intently. Instead I concentrated on her unwavering stare. The cool focus in her eyes. My thoughts for the last 2 years came pouring out in abundance. I knew 

she understood. She had to understand. There was no other way I could convey how I felt.

_You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything._

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything,everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

_And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_backgroundHow can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

...

I slowly moulded the ending of the song to move into a different tune...Bella's song. My eyes closed, gliding over the keys effortlessly, as I remembered all the nights I sang her to sleep. I opened my eyes to see tears streaming down her face. It took all my will to continue playing. All my will to convey the apology she needed to hear.

The song was coming to a close. Then it hit me. The smell. I looked up to see HIS arms around her. It was horrific. I hung my head in shame. Concentrated on playing the last few bars of the song. I turned to walk away. Glancing behind one more time. One final memory. Her eyes connected with mine. My face froze. The stupidity that she would come back to me. I turned and walked slowly away.

--

BPOV

I saw the pain in his eyes. I stared in disbelief at Edward. My Edward. I name span around in my head. A million memories flying. 2 years of heartache, pain and anger. Jacob pulled me closer. Absorbing my pain? Or suffocating my thoughts? I pulled away from him and ran.

The cold air hit me. I looked up and down the street. I could see nothing. No shadows. No movement. Only darkness. I fell to my knees and sobbed. Hours...minutes...seconds...later I felt arms embrace me. I was no longer alone.


End file.
